


You Were My New Dream

by evol_love



Series: Dreamshare series [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evol_love/pseuds/evol_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is so, so tired of all these lovesick idiots he foolishly put together on his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My New Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna my love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna+my+love).



> I wrote Anna (AKA phonecallfromgod.tumblr.com) an Inception AU to display my love. I don't know how successful I was.

In hindsight, Combeferre thinks feebly, hiring Marius, Enjolras, Grantaire, Joly, and Eponine all at once was his first mistake. Jehan and Montparnasse showing up was just the icing.

"Get your boyfriend out of here, Jehan," Combeferre groans. It's only noon and he's already pinching the bridge of his nose. The headache, already coming on thanks to the ridiculous pining-fest the day had been, was _not_ helped by the bright-ass magenta sweater Jehan was wearing. Really? The guy shows up to do completely illegal things in neon with his hair in a goddamn braid? 

Jehan pouts like a five-year-old denied having Froot Loops for dinner. " _Please_? Pretty please? Montparnasse is great at this stuff! okay, yeah, he has a few hits placed on him, but so do we all. Come on, he won't be any bother."

A long, heavy sigh. That cliche about having the weight of the world on your shoulders? Yeah. Combeferre has the weight of a bunch of lovestruck idiots on his. "Fine, fine. just--don't have sex while we're working," he finally concedes. Jehan looks like he can't believe Combeferre would even suggest such a thing, but Combeferre knows better. he's been around Jehan and Montparnasse to know that they _will_ try to mount each other against a wall if they aren't supervised. He leaves Jehan in Montparnasse's lap and feels a bit queasy. He bypasses Eponine, who's staring longingly at Marius, in favor of Joly. Joly's particular brand of madness, at least, doesn't make him gag.

"Does this look like a kidney infection to you?"

Enjolras and Grantaire it is.

They're squabbling--what else is new?--in a far corner of the warehouse. 

"All right, enough you two. I can at least count on you guys to have a decent work ethic." They each cast another look at each other--Enjolras' disdainful, Grantaire's longing--then focus, just as Combeferre knew they would. Thank god. "Good. Enjolras, what've you got?"

"I've looked into the background pretty heavily, and it looks like we're getting off pretty easy here. No indication of past knowledge of Dreamshare or militarizing the subconscious. No apparent mental disorders. Pretty straightforward."

"Good. Grantaire?"

"Right. I'll be forging as the mark's superior officer to get him to give you the information, Combeferre. then I'll be misleading him into thinking the address he currently has is wrong and giving him a different location. with luck, it'll take. It's pretty much an inception, but a hell of a lot easier than typical. Dude's pretty cracked--who knows? maybe he'll take it as a sign from god." Grantaire grins, pleased with himself.

"I...I'm impressed," Enjolras admits, and Combeferre nods.

"Ah, the tone of shock, there it is, lovely." Grantaire's smile turns self-deprecating before it vanishes altogether, and he leaves them. 

"What's his problem?" Enjolras asks in a hushed one. 

"Oh _please_." It's Montparnasse, Jehan glued to his side. "He's fine, just being the lovesick little Grantaire we know and tolerate." Enjolras just looks lost. Combeferre is somehow both astounded and unsurprised that enjolras seems genuinely confused as to why Grantaire is always so moody around him. "Is he kidding? He's kidding, right?" Montparnasse is looking at each of them for confirmation he doesn't get, then back at Jehan in disbelief. 

"Nope. he isn't." Now Joly has joined them too.

"Jesus. how do you deal with this on a daily basis?" Montparnasse asks.

"There's a lot of eye-rolling and mass-texting," Jehan replies, pecking him on the cheek like a schoolgirl. Montparnasse leans in to kiss him properly, and then-

"Whoa," Combeferre says loudly, trying to pull everyone's attention from the truly obscene display of passion going down beside them. "Okay. Focus. Our client's coming in to consult any minute now, and we need to be prepared. This guy pays well."

XXXXXXX

Their client, Mr. Valjean, walks in with a confidence and an ease about walking onto the crime scene that they all respond to instantly. He also walks in with a very pretty blond girl (“I’m sorry, this is my daughter, Cosette. I couldn’t leave her at home alone, given the circumstances”) whom Marius is staring at like the job was already successful.

“Great. that is _exactly_ what was needed here, more stupid lovers,” Combeferre mutters under his breath. Montparnasse laughs and pats him on the back sympathetically.

XXXXXXX

Combeferre stares in dismay at Marius and Cosette giggling together in a corner, Marius blushing faintly. Eponine is visibly shaken up by the whole ordeal, but she’s continued working on like a champion. Combeferre knew he liked her. Joly’s working alongside Eponine on some chemical Combeferre doesn’t want to know too many details about. he’s just about to ask Jehan to go under with him so Jehan can work on building levels to go with Grantaire’s plan, when enjolras storms out of another room, slamming the door and looking murderous.

“What happened?” Combeferre demands. He’s so done with all this bull.

“Grantaire’s working drunk again.”

“Oh god,” Eponine says, distracted from her own thoughts. She rushes into the room Enjolras had just exited. Combeferre follows her, a bit angry himself now.

“You _promised_ R, you fucking promised you wouldn’t work drunk ever again. We cannot afford to compromise this job because you’re a goddamn alcoholic.”

Grantaire looks up at him very calmly from where he’s sitting, a bottle in his fist. “Can you be good for anything?” is all he says. He smiles, but it’s humorless.

“What?”

Grantaire laughs a horrible, false laugh. “Yesterday our dear pointman asked me if I was ‘good for anything.’ today, I proved to him I was. And he didn’t care. So, screw it. Why bother, you know?” he knocks back another gulp of the beer.

Combeferre deflates. “I’ll talk to him.” Despite Grantaire attempting dream crime while drunk being a shitty thing to do, Enjolras isn’t exactly helping.

“Whatever. I don’t care.” He’s a terrible liar.

XXXXXXX

“This is not what I signed up for when I became an extractor,” Combeferre is saying, rubbing his temples. Jehan puts a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“Talk to them. tell them to focus. I’ll do it, if you want. You’re right; we need work, not emotional resolution.”

“Actually, I think emotional resolution is exactly what we need. Can’t R just tell Enjolras how he feels already? Jesus christ, it’s been years at this point. Maybe he’ll move on if he lets it all out.”

“Not likely. You know Grantaire. He’s an addict. Alcohol and whatever drugs he’s been doing aren’t his only obsessions.”

XXXXXXX

“Tell him.”

“No.”

XXXXXXX

“Tell him.”

“ _No._ ”

XXXXXXX

“Jesus, R, tell him!”

“N-”

“Or I will.”

“You’re an asshole, Prouvaire.”

“You know you don’t mean that.”

“I do.”

“Tell him. You’ll feel better.”

“Yeah. Want to make a bet on that one?”

“You’re such a child.”

“Fuck you. Everyone thinks you’re the nice one.”

“Everyone is distracted by flowers and bright colors and the fantastic sex I have. Stop being so emotionally stunted and just take a chance, for once in your life.”

“I’ll think about it.”

XXXXXXX

“Tell him.”

“I will.”

XXXXXXX

Combeferre doesn’t know it’s happening until Eponine snorts, “fuck yes,” and he glances up to see Grantaire and Enjolras talking to each other in that far corner of the room, looking like mature fucking grown-ups. He watches as Grantaire closes his eyes, takes a deep, steadying breath, and sees him say “I love you.”

Jehan squeals just a little and buries his face in Montparnasse’s shoulder. "It’s like every shitty romcom I’ve ever watched, except it’s real life. This is the best day ever.”

Enjolras looks honest-to-god shocked. It’s a bit humorous, but Combeferre is worried on R’s behalf.

Grantaire bites his lip and looks up tentatively.

Enjolras smiles--just a little at first, a slow creeping smile--and asks “Really?”

Grantaire rolls his eyes. “Of course, moron. how on earth could you doubt it?” But Enjolras stops the sarcasm and presses a gentle kiss to his mouth.

Combeferre thinks dryly it’s about time Grantaire was the one who looked surprised.

“Thank fuck. Now maybe we can actually attempt some illegality here. Hey!” he shouts at Enjolras and Grantaire, who turn to look at him. “Now that you two have sorted out years of emotional repression in the span of two minutes, let’s get working.”

They grin at each other sheepishly, and come over to join him once more.


End file.
